


Morning fun

by yungilvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Song Mingi, Dom Jeong Yunho, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft sex, Sub Song Mingi, Top Jeong Yunho, collar talk, dirty talk but not really?, no beta we die like men, pet names galore oml, this is so soft i've never written something so sweet, yunho eats mingi out for a bit, yunho kind of posessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungilvr/pseuds/yungilvr
Summary: yunho just wants his favorite morning meal. also wants a piece of that ass.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Morning fun

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written soemthing so soft omg. pls be nice <3

mingi woke up on his stomache, odd for him because he always sleeps on his side. he realizes there's no warmth next to him and wonders where yunho is. his mind is stopped, however, he feels a wetness on his behind. he then realizes that he's naked from the waist down. 

his thoughts are corrupted as he feels something wet prodding at his hole. poking as if testing the waters, before submerging itself. mingi lets out a moan, more sensitive than usual due to just waking up. 

"y-yunho, w-what are you doing." the younger asks, allowing the older to spread his thighs out, lifting his lower half slightly off the bed. 

"just having some breakfast, babydoll. you looked so pretty and pliant, i had to have a taste." and with that he dives back in. his long tongue inserting itself into mingi, drawing a moan out of the other. yunho felt the smaller relaxing in his hands. he smirks and continues his assault on mingi's behind. he takes his hands and squeezes the youngers cheeks, which adds a moan to the youngers myriad of whimpers. 

"you're so soft baby. so pretty. can i have you this morning? can i take you while your sleepy and soft?" yunho temporarily stops his ministrations as he flips the younger around, smiling down at mingi. the younger whimpers out a small "yes", to which the older praised with a quick kiss to the youngers cheek. 

grabbing the lube from the dresser, yunho pours some on his right hand and lays down on his left side, he manhadles the younger to lay down next to him, back to his chest. he reaches down and pops two fingers into the younger, causing a moan to erupt out of the brown haired boy. 

yunho continues his prepping as he places soft kisses on the youngers shoulder and neck, making sure to press a little harder at the dark marks from last night. he smirks at the marks and takes his left hand, which was laying limp under the younger, and brings it up to his neck, poking one of the marks. the younger whines and yunho chuckles, placing a kiss on the youngers shoulder. 

"you're so pretty baby. all marked up. all mine. i love seeing my marks on you everyday, claiming you as mine. all mine. no one else can touch you like this, right babydoll?" yunho adds another finger and picks up the pace, the younger shivering in response. yunho growls at the silence from the younger, placing his mouth just underneath mingi's ear and bites, making sure to leave a mark. 

"i didn't hear you baby. you rememeber the rules, right puppy? don't want to make this into a punishment, right doll?" yunho stops his fingers, waiting for the younger to respond. 

"n-no yunho. no p-punishment please." the older rewarded mingi with an kiss on the shoulder. 

"good boy. very good doll. now, let's try this again. im the only one who can have you like this, right doll? the only one who pleasures you so good?" yunho took his fingers out, lubed up his member, and aligned himself up with the youngers opening, not pushing in yet as he was waiting for a response. 

"y-yes yunho. you're the o-only one who gets me like this. the only one i get pleasure from. the only one i l-love." yunho cooed at the younger. 

"you did so good baby. i'll reward you. do you want my cock for a reward?" the younger whimpered out a small "yes" and the older pushed himself into mingi, not stopping until he was completely sheathed inside. he drew the younger into a back hug, allowing him to adjust. 

"how do you feel babydoll?" the older asked, rubbing the youngers chest and squeezing on of his nipples. 

"f-feel so full. 's so good." yunho smirked as he felt his lover grind down on him, signaling he could continue. he pulled out of the younger slowly, and pushed back in, start a slow but firm pace. yunho continued his assault on the youngers neck, adding to the marks on the bottom's neck. 

"you feel so good baby. so good. such a good little boy. i love the feeling of you around me. feel so good. like you were made for my cock." yunho pulls out and kneels on the bed, moving mingi so his legs were open and he could look into mingi's eyes. he sat in between the youngers spread out thighs as he reinserts himself into the younger, keeping his slow, firm pace. only this time, he could watch as the younger cried in pleasure, drooled in want.

the younger wrapped his arms around yunho's neck, pulling him down, wanting more skin to skin contact. yunho, happy to oblige, tightened his grip on the youngers hips as he sped up a bit, missing the younger and taking control immediately. he explored the youngers mouth as he lifted the youngers hips, the younger pulling away to let out a scream. yunho chuckled and started pounding quickly into the younger.

"is that your spot babydoll? did i really find it so fast?" the younger moaned as he clawed his hands down yunho's back, arching his own due to thee immense pleasure he was receiving. 

"you take me so well babydoll. made to take my cock. just my cock. you were made for me and no one else." the younger moaned at the possessiveness, yunho growling at the tightening of the younger. 

"you like that baby? you like being mine? you like being owned? maybe i'll get you a collar. a dog collar, with my name on it. would u like that puppy?" the younger screamed and nodded, mind going berserk at the constsnt stimulation of his spot. yunho felt the younger tightening around him, a typical sign that mingi was close. 

"are you gonna come baby boy? you can come baby. make a mess of yourself." mingi sobbed as he came, overstimulated due to yunho's non-stppping thrusts. after a few more thrusts, yunho came inside the younger. he leaned down as he came, kissing the younger breathless. 

pulling away from the younger, he made a move to pull out, but the younger grabbed him and pulled him back in. 

"stay in please." mingi asked, looking up at yunho with puppy dog eyes. knowing he couldn't resist the younger, he softly shuffled them, trying not to jostle the younger too much. he got them into a position where he could lay on his back and mingi layed on his chest. the younger cuddled up to yunho and placed a kiss on his cheek, giggling. yunho smiled and placed a kiss on the youngers forehead. 

"let's go to back to sleep babydoll. maybe if you're good later i'll get you a collar." the younger blushed and smacked yunho on the chest, putting his face on his chest. yunho laugehd and wrapped his arms tighter around the younger, kissing the crown of his head. 

the lovers fell asleep quickly, both somehow thinking of the color of the collar that was in their near future.


End file.
